leave me crying
by PUH-lease-iloveyou
Summary: Jared and Paul were my best friends, and they left me, i changed in that time...now their back and Paul is stareing at me funny... WTF? join me in my journey through myths and legends... and unwanted love!


Niccy (aka Nicz) POV

School. The worst place in the world when you're truly annoyed and heart broken. I wasn't going to take anyones shit today... well i haven't taken anyones shit for two months really. Which is a good thing really, but not to me. I used to be a good girl. I was an A* student in every class, i was kind, i helped people out and i had a wonderful brother who was also my bestfriend and Paul who was, again, my bestfriend. But this all changed when we played a game of basket ball. I was on jareds team and paul was on my dads. There was only four of us playing so two on each team. My team won by... well not by much and Paul started getting annoyed. Which caused Jared to get annoyed. Next thing i knew, they were arguing and shaking.

"WHY CAN'T YOU TAKE BEING BEAT BY A GIRL??" Jared shouted, i criged inside. I don't like people shouting.  
"I CAN, BUT I DON'T LIKE CHEATERS!" Paul screamed back, i put my hands over my ears and dad guided me inside.

I don't know what else happened. Jared and paul never came indoors. Jared moved out later that week, not saying a word to me. They didn't come to school for a month ether, and when they did the had had a huge groth spurt, they had musles and the completly ignored me. It was as if they didn't care. So now, two months on, i was diffrent. Completly diffrent. I no longer had perfect grades, i wasn't as kind, and i didn't trust many people. I looked different as well. My body was better developed, and more tone as i started running. My black, waist launth hair was now only down to the small of my back, with white blonde high-lights. I wore a little make-up and had a new style. I used to wear plain jeans, and a tee-shirt. Now i wore things like skinnys, shorts, skirts, form fitting tops, boyfriend blazers and girls fitted waist coats. I was the captin of the girls soccer team. But none of this changed as much as my temper. I had hardly any pations, and got in to plenty of fights. I was cheeky, cocky and the teachers now... well not hated me, but they were worried. I was a hurt girl, but i never let it show. I stayed out of Jared and Pauls way. Not that they even realised i exicted anymore. I would sneak out every night to go to partys and get drunk. Wasn't to fun really but what else was there to do in boring 'ole La Push. The person i hated the most was Sam Uley. He was the reason i didn't have my bestfriends (and brother) anymore, starting up his own gang... ass hole.

Right now im sitting in my car outside my friends house. Oh i forgot to say i was fifteen. two years and three months younger than Paul... Two years and five months younger than Jared. Anyway, Molly jumped in the car with her usual happy smile on her face. She was the only person i trust. She knows everything, and i mean everything about me and i for her. She hates Paul and Jared for what they did to me.

"Hey" she chirped. She also knew how much i hate morning people.

"Hey" i groaned. God why, why do i need to get up at this time in the morning again... oh school, yeah, i knew that. We drove to school in silence, because we are cool that way. When we got out, our usual bubble of 'friends' surronded us.

First class was kinda boring. We learnt about MacBeth. SNORE. after the teacher asked to see me.

"Yes?" i said in a clipped tone. The teacher looked at me shock, as if i wouldnt normaly do that.

"Umm, yes, Miss Tarma, i wanted to ask you about your grades" Teach said in a conserned voice.

"Oh well im sorry mrs, but i don't wanna talk about them" i said cockily and walked out, meeting Molly by the door.

***************************************************************************************************

Ahh lunch, the high-light of the day. i thought. I was pulled out of my daydreaming, by the sound of Molly gasping. I looked over in time to catch Jane Loiginsty pouring milkshake over mollys head. The whole cafatiria looked at them. Even the table of sams gang. (AN Seth, Jared, Paul, Embry, Jake, Quil, Kim) Molly looked at me, my temper flared when i saw the embarresment in her eyes. No-one does that to her, NO-ONE! Jane turned to walk away as i shot up, grabed her wrist and whipped her back around. The smirk she had on slid off her face.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" i shouted. All was quiet. Jane looked around, and then shugged.

"I dunno, i wanted to fix her hair. Anything can make that better." She said in a taunting tone. I narrowed my eyes and snapped my fist in her face. She fell to the ground as her bofriend came up, he slapped me and i kicked him in the balls.

"You DONT mess with me or my friends, if you do, you'll regret it" i hissed coldly and loud enough for everyone to hear. Jane and Ken (her boyfriend) nodded and scurried off. Molly pulled me down so i was sitting again and hugged me.

"Thank you," she whispered. The convosation in the cafatiria started up again, most of it about the fight, i looked around and found the Gang were still stareing at me, so i flipped a birdy and walked out. As i passed i heard some of the Gangs convosation.

"Who is she?" Jared asked. OMG, that is sooo unbelieveable, i may look diffrent but come on.

"JARED, thats you SISTER, god your such an ass" Kim hissed.

"WHAT??" Paul and Jared shouted at the same time. Anger in their voices. WTF??? i walked out quikly, not wanting to talk to the over grown freakes. It hurt knowing that Jared didn't know who i was and his girlfriend did, i mean, how crap is that??

Last period over and i waited for molly next to my car the sun was bright so i had my rarely used sunglasses on. Molly text me saying she had detention and that her mom was going to pick her up. So i went to get in to my car, and a hand stopped me. I spun around, and stopped in shock. The over grown freaks plus kim towered over me with angry expesstions. Huh?? What did i miss??

"Erm, How can i help??" i asked, confused. Paul and Jared waved the other freak's away and looked me up and down, assesing how i'd changed. Then they unexpectedly exploded.

"WHAT THE HELLS HAPPENED TO YOU?" Jared shouted. I just rolled my eyes, though, he couldn't see.

"Alot. Now can i go??" i asked, not nicely at all.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ALOT??" Paul screamed, owch.

"I mean im not the same girl i was and thanks, you just popped my ear drums" i smirked. They seemed to look sheepish now.

"Oh, but why?" They asked, talking properly now.

"You know why, and i'll tell you one thing, Jared, you're a SHIT brother. Paul, your a SHIT bestfriend." I said as i jumped in to my car and drove off, feeling their stares along the way.

***************************************************************************************************

Dad was there at the kitchin table when i got in.

"How was your day, sweetie?" he asked, not looking up from the newspaper in his hands.

"Good, i only got into one fight... actualy two, including the one with Paul and Jared" i said proudly. Dad dropped his paper. Fighting was normal for me, he knew that, so it must have been the Paul and Jared thing.

"What??" he said, shocked. Just as i was about to answer, the door bell went. I zoomed upstairs.

"You can get that dad" i called. I hated answering the door. Weired i know but still. i decided to get changed while i was upstairs. So i put on a my bikini, then through a pair of short-shorts and a vest top over it. Put my hair up in a high pony tail, leaveing my side fringe out, put my flip flops on but left my sun glasses off. It wasn't as sunny. I wanted to go down the beach so i grabbed my backpack and shoved a towel in. I bounced down the stairs, Stopping when i heard my dad call me into the living room. Weird. i walked in to see,the WHOLE of sams gang... even sam himself in the room.

"Whatever it is, i didn't do it" i said quickly. Most of the huge people laughed, but one of them was stareing at me. Paul.

"Oooookay then" i said under my breath. I looked up again to see him looking at me with lushful eyes... erm, gross. I almost burst out laughing when Jared looked at Paul and elbowed him... as if to say 'STOP STAREING AT MY SISTER'. Paul stopped and looked away. Thank god.

"So why y'all here?" i asked, putting on a fake accsent.

"We want to, umm... stop the hardships between you, Jared and Paul" Sam said.

"So did ya really need to bring the WHOLE of the freak sqaud?" i asked. Some of them opened their mouths to say something, but thought better. Sam, looked around,

"No," as soon as he said that, the rest of the Gang filed out of the house.

"So..."

:o):o):o):o):o):o):o):o):o):o):o):o):o):o):o):o):o):o):o):o):o):o):o):o):o):o):o):o):o):o):o):o):o):o):o):o):o):o):o):o):o):o):o)  
:o):o):o):o):o):o):o):o):o):o):o):o):o):o):o):o):o):o):o):o):o):o):o):o):o):o):o):o):o):o):o):o):o):o):o):o):o):o):o):o):o):o):o)

So, what do you think??

Sorry if theres bad spelling, i wrote it in a hurry!!!

Loves ya all

SASHIE...

P.s. What does P.S. mean?? i thing it means Persanol Statment but im usually wronge P.P.S. LOVE YOU ALL IF YOU R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

:o) 


End file.
